Passwords are widely used for authentication by computers and networks. A single user can require tens or even hundreds of passwords to access all the desired password-protected domains. As a result password management has become a burden for users, who can suffer inconvenience and worse when a password is lost.
Software password managers have been developed to ease this burden. For example, some browsers monitor passwords as they are entered by a user and offer to “remember” the password. When a user next visits a remembered domain, the browser can enter the password automatically. Comparable systems are used for boot, operating-system log-in, and other passwords required for secure computer operation.